casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Strength to Believe
'For the Strength to Believe '(信じる力のために, Shinjiru Chikara no Tame ni) is the sixteenth episode of Casshern Sins . The Episode originally aired on January 21th, 2009 and the Funimation dubbed version on September 9th, 2012. Plot The roaming existence of Robotic life walks the earth in search of the salvation known as the Sun Name Moon, Luna who can heal all. Death himself, Casshern alonside Lyuze and his Friender search for different reasons in order to seak the truth, after being convinced by Dune's passion from their previous encounter. There are those who still roam the world aimlessly trying to survive with every last breath, though well hidden in their demeanor, Ringo and Ohji fit this description but even people such as them have something to hope and believe in. Meanwhile their are those who believe in something completley different, and also search for Luna for opposite reasons, these are bandits of Dio's army who search to live and conquer the world. Even with this army by his side, Dio believes that he can only become all powerful by defeating Casshern himself. Dio's conquest is once again interrupted by the news of an attack on his army, while searching for Luna is serveants were attacked, much to Dio's surpised. Followed by Leda, Dio searches for the assailants as a way to learn more about Luna. During Dio's confusion, Casshern shares the same feelings of distress as he and Lyuze meet with Ohji and Ringo, where he learns of their past where Ohji discovered Ringo crying as a baby as if she was human. Although Casshern is shocked, he is happy to learn of this truth while Dio searches, fueld by rage for his own truth. Finnaly arriving at his destination, Dio and Leda discover the two assailants are non other then Vulcan and Mars, formerly the strongest Robots in Braiking Boss' empire. They bait Dio into dueling them and nearly take his life until Leda sacrifices her freedom in order to allow them to spare him. She leaves Dio, leaving him alone to remorese his defeat until he is interrupted by the arrival of his former commander, Braiking Boss. The tyrant reminds Dio that his rage is pointless and his obsession with Casshern has made him vulnerable to facing his own kind. Braiking Boss finishes by telling the fallen warrior that the reason he is considered weaker then Casshern is because of Casshern's former lack of emotion as a pure killing machine, but now he and the two assailants both have goals, instead of obsessions. Dio is inspired by Braiking Boss' words to prove that he will achieve his ultimate "goal" of defeating Casshern and sets off to reclaim Leda. Dio confronts his opponents once again and with a new passion, uses intelligence to divide the two and defeat them seperatley, killing Mars in the process. He leaves Vulcan alone to greave such as he it to Dio. As he loves to feed on the feeling of the weak, Braiking Boss reappears at Vulcan's side who attacks him after blaming him for abandoning his army, Braiking Boss decides to end Vulcan's suffering and kills him. Dio successfully learns from the error of his ways and gains strength from his true ambitions. Just as Casshern and his group do, once they stumble apon the former home of the Sun..Luna. English Cast (In Order of Appearance) Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode